With advancements in technology, communication devices are becoming ubiquitous throughout society due to the convenience of use resultant from their lightweight nature and extensive information processing capabilities. Communication devices often include user interfaces (UIs) configured to receive inputs for access and control to the communication devices. Inputs to the UI can be inadvertently provided by an authorized user of the communication device due to unintended pressure on a touch screen of the UI from objects in close proximity to the touch screen. The common problems of unintended manipulation of data and unintended initiation of calls are ever-present due to such inadvertent inputs to the touch screen.
Further, because of extensive information processing capabilities, communication devices often store and/or provide access to sensitive data that must be protected from viewing or manipulation by unauthorized third-parties that can gain possession of the communication devices. Additionally, users of communication devices desire to be protected from unauthorized third-parties placing unauthorized non-emergency calls with the communication devices at the expense of the rightful users of the communication devices.
Based on the above, security of communication devices is of utmost importance, and systems, apparatus, methods and computer-readable storage media for security provisioning at communication devices are desirable.